The overall clinical goal of the Bronx Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center (BCSCC) is to optimize patient care and the potential for conducting careful research into the pathophysiologic and psychologic manifestations of sickle cell disease that will contribute to the formulation of collaborative biopsychosocial clinical care delivery models based upon scientific evidence and, when needed, expert consensus. To continue the high quality cost-effective management and health care service practices employed in the BCSCC Medical Office and Day Hospital and to extend this care to a larger number of patients.